Protect Me
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Zexion didn't expect anyone to come swopping int o save the day. But he realizes one important thing - they're not so different after all.


For _Sakuyan_, my half of our fic trade c:

o3o I'm not going to lie. I got plot bunnies instantly. And there's so many I don't know what to do with them ;A; They're just multiplying like... well plot bunnies. Lol I honestly wasn't expecting this to be this long. I mean... I planned for 2500 or maybe 3000 words at best. But wow... Um. Anyways. I might write more. I might not. Lol Destroying and rearranging canon is fun after all. And there's plenty I could do *^* But I don't wanna push it XD

Thank you so much my dear! Really, this was a blast and it wouldn't have been possible without you ;w; I hope you love it!

* * *

><p>-!- <strong>Protect Me<strong> -!-

The small room is just enough for Zexion to occupy. It only has the essentials, nothing more. The walls are plain and the floor scoffed and unkempt. He finds himself sighing to the ceiling as he lays on his back. Zexion has only been here for a little while but he's lucky to have at least that.

The ruler of this place, a withdrawn man by the name of DiZ, allows him to stay. In fact, the man hadn't put up a fight at all and readily welcomed the Nobody. For what reason Zexion is not sure of. Something in the pit of his stomach says it's due to DiZ wanting to deal with him later and yet at the same time there's this since of familiarity. To which Zexion refuses to acknowledge or pay any mind to. DiZ doesn't speak to him at all and has forbidden him to roam free.

After all, no one knows he's alive. Not even the girl, Naminé, that lives upstairs. He's sure the rest of the Organization suspect him dead. There's no telling what Axel told them upon his return.

The mere thought of the redheaded Nobody makes anger bubble to the surface and he wishes he could simply hit something. To be betrayed so suddenly – as if he was nothing. It brings back haunting memories he'd rather forget.

As he calms down, Zexion sighs – something he finds he does quite a lot lately. These _feelings_ have reached for him more and more since that day. His mind tells him it's an illusion all in itself, but he can't find the need to care. Especially when his dear savior is surely the source of it.

-!- **Protect Me** -!-

The dark portal snaps shut behind him as he ambles over to the wall, slamming his gloved fist against it. His breath comes in shallow pants and he can feel his body growing heavy. He hadn't expected Riku to be so powerful, to be able to shouldered both darkness and light so easily. A presence appears behind him and he turns around, plastering himself against the wall only to be quickly relieved of any fear.

Bright green eyes, crimson spiky hair – he couldn't be happier to see him. Even if he's bringing that thing – that replica. Riku Replica stands between them and he can only want to get further away from it. "Axel?" he calls out, expecting his comrade to help him.

But Axel pays him no mind, speaking to the Replica instead. "Wouldn't you like to be real? All you need is the kind of power the real Riku doesn't have. If you can get that you can be a new person; not Riku nor anybody else. You won't just be a copy of someone, you'll be unique, you're own self."

Zexion's brows nit together as he throws his hand to the side, "Axel! What are you _saying_ to him?"

Axel crosses his arms, blatantly ignoring the other Nobody, "You know, he's a good a place to start as any."

Horror etches itself into Zexion and he can only try to meld into the wall, wanting nothing more than to live. He shakes his head back and forth, sending the longer fringe of bangs away from his left eye. The shorter hair sprawls out around the back of his head as he leans back, trying to get away from the approaching Replica with the endless stare.

Those bright blue-green eyes aren't the same as the ones that just defeated him – no – they lack everything the real Riku has. Lacks everything that makes him strong.

Zexion glares over the top of Riku Replica's head, "You can't do this!"

But they can and Riku Replica proves it by grabbing the front of the black cloak. The tassels sway back and forth as he's lifted off the ground. Zexion tries to fight despite knowing he can't win. He reaches for the fist curled into his clothes and tries to pry it away, to stop the power from seeping from his body and into this puppet.

Clenching his eyes shut, he tries not to give in. Tries not to be weak. But every second makes his body hurt and leaves him wishing none of this ever happened in the first place. That he could go back to that room in the castle before the darkness overtook them all.

"Wha- How did you get in here?"

Zexion's eyes fly open at the sound of Axel's startled voice just in time to see a blur of movement coming straight for him. Riku Replica drops him to the ground, spinning around just in time to summon his sword and block the attack. Zexion crumples to the ground, barely able to push himself up off the floor. The boy jumps back from the Replica and flexes his hand. He glances over at Axel from under his short silver bangs, "A friend."

Narrowing his eyes, Axel moves even further to the side of the room and away from Riku. He takes in the situation and shrugs his shoulders. Riku watches Axel slip into a dark portal, but he doesn't dare trouble himself. Instead he surges forward and slams the curved edge of Soul Eater against the Replica's own sword. Gritting his teeth, Riku takes the brunt of the parry as Riku Replica flings him backward.

Riku's feet hit the wall and he braces himself, springing back off of it. At the same moment he pulls one hand back, gathering dark energy in the palm of his hand. The anger welling up inside of him explodes in a large fireball of blue black. Riku Replica manages to block the Dark Firaga, but cannot stop Riku as he sails towards him.

On the floor, Zexion crawls closer to the wall, hoping that neither will notice he's still here. Through the smoke of the fire attack, he stares with baited breath. After a moment the magic dies back down and his eyes widen at the sight of Riku Replica buckling, dropping to the ground like the broken doll he is. Riku steps around him, dismissing his sword. He kneels down next to Zexion and reaches out to him, but the latter flinches away. "S-Stay away!"

Riku glares at him, surprised he'd still fight. "I don't want to kill anyone, darkness or not. If you stop, I'll stop."

Scoffing, Zexion tries to keep himself up on his elbows but his arms are already beginning to quiver. The black that spots at the corners of his vision slowly become more prominent and he knows this is it. Brows drawing together, he spares one last look up at Riku and finds himself honestly surprised at the gentle look on the boy's face. As he loses consciousness, Riku reaches out and catches his head – saving him from cracking his head against the hard floor. The gloves on his hand brush through the longer strands of hair and pull them to the side, staring down at the peaceful look on the Nobody's face.

-!- **Protect Me** -!-

An all too familiar scent reaches Zexion and he sits up immediately, swinging his legs over the lip of the bed. He blinks slowly, cutting his eyes over to the door just as it opens. The sound of it shutting promptly after makes him return his gaze to the wall before him. But he can't stop sneaking glances at the young man now in the room. From the black coat, the ribbon over his eyes, and the way his silver hair now falls past his shoulders – he's enraptured with Riku's existence. He takes a deep breath, "Hello Riku. What do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"I need your help."

Zexion smirks at the blank statement. "It's not as though I have any other choice."

The pounding of Riku's boots near him quickly and Zexion finds himself wanting to curl up against the wall yet reach for him at the same time. He can't stand these emotions he's feeling. It was so much easier when being a Nobody was simply to further the Superior's goal. Not being Riku's... Well in honesty he doesn't know what he _is_ to the young man.

Riku sits down on the bed next to him. "You don't have to do anything. You can leave anytime and go back to Organization XIII."

"And you wouldn't stop me?"

"No."

The blunt answer forces Zexion to turn his head. The confusion wells up in his chest and he can't take it. To have his enemy willing let him go strikes him as odd. Yet at the same time, he knows he has nowhere to go anyway. There's no telling what Axel has told the others either and Zexion knows it couldn't have just been Axel that wanted him gone. He can only raise an eyebrow at the silver haired youth, "Why? I'm you're enemy? You'd be a fool to let me walk out of here."

"You're only my enemy if you want to be. Besides, there's nothing keeping you here when I'm gone. You could have left long ago."

Zexion's eyes frantically search for an answer in Riku's expression. But his face is blank and unreadable. The ribbon over his eyes and the bangs falling over it, make it even harder for him to understand what's going on in Riku's head. Part of him wishes he could remove that piece of cloth, to see those eyes once more and what they hold so deep within.

That strength. Something he doesn't have.

Sighing softly, Zexion grabs at his own arm – completely unsure of what to do. And it's only the slight jingle of the tassels on Riku's coat that brings him back to reality. Riku moves closer to him and reaches up, placing the palm of his gloved hand to the back of Zexion's head. He slips his fingers between the strands and brings Zexion's head closer to his own. Zexion looks up at Riku and for a moment he can't help but wonder what Riku sees through that blindfold – through the darkness. Riku leans his head against Zexion's, lowering his tone to a whisper. "Stay with me. I'll protect you from them."

He tries to tell himself that Riku's only being nice because he wants an ally, needs one to save Sora from his slumber. But his nonexistent heart tries to tell him otherwise. "And in return?"

"Don't ever leave my side."

Zexion visibly hesitates and glances away, finding it so hard to look at the reality next to him. Riku is the only one there for him, he'll be the only one to save him. Unlike his alleged comrades who apparently haven't even flinched at his 'death'. Fear worms itself around him and he knows he can't leave. He doesn't want to be alone. And yet he doesn't want the thought of losing someone that he trusts either. He takes a deep breath, staying just where he is next to Riku.

"On one condition. You're not allowed to leave me either."

-!- **Protect Me** -!-

The dark portal opens and Riku steps out first, followed soon after by Zexion. The two stand still for a moment as they take in their surroundings. The area is vacant while the sounds of fighting are rather close. Riku moves away from the side of the building, investigating to see if their targets have been here yet. Zexion, not having been to this world before, lets his eyes take in every inch of the place. He can only think of one place on the list of worlds that sticks out in his memory.

The mere thought of direct combat makes him want to turn around and walk away. But being asked for help, he's successfully tracked a specific Nobody down to Olympus Colosseum. All Riku has told him is that Roxas is the key to reawakening Sora; nothing more, nothing less. And for the following weeks this is all they've been doing: Traversing from world to world in an effort to track and monitor Roxas' movements. Never once have they been able to secure the boy, always being guarded by some force that's out of their hands.

Specifically that puppet that's begun to show up.

Zexion steps around Riku, taking in the large area with only one exit to the outside. He can still smell the strong scent of a dark portal unlike their own and his eyes lock onto that large double door opposite of them. Turning back to Riku, he gestures towards the exit. "They' haven't left yet. There's two of them and they should be inside the arena."

Preparing to step off of the upraised area, where the large golden statue is, Zexion pays no attention to his surroundings. The stealthy footfalls manage to alarm Riku, however, and he acts quicker than ever. He grabs the back of Zexion's hood, tugging him backward, and then grasps his arms. Riku tugs him close and keeps them plastered against the heel of the gladiator statue.

"Wha-!"

Riku brings up a hand, clamping it over his mouth. He says nothing, only watches as a tall lean figure strides out of the building. A dark portal springs up where Zexion had pinpointed earlier and the Nobody heads straight for it. The long ponytail sways against his back as he calmly walks tot he exit – alone. As Riku doesn't pay any attention to Zexion, the latter can only stare up at Riku. He remains perfectly still under Riku's hold, to the point of being flustered and unable to move if he wanted to.

Zexion finally turns his eyes away as Riku lets him go, following the sound of the portal retreating back into nothingness. To be honest, Zexion is surprised. He had blindly followed the belief that Riku would protect him. But to be thrust into that realization is mind blowing. Riku could have backed up into a dark corridor and left him for dead – especially with the Nobody being one he knew long ago.

Backing up, Riku turns his shielded gaze to Zexion. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rough."

This time Zexion makes sure the coast is clear before he steps off, preparing to go inside of the arena like they were supposed to. "Don't be, it was my fault. Thank you."

Riku shakes his head softly before following after him, "Relax. That's what a friend does."

Zexion stops dead in his tracks while Riku strides past him, entering the building. The phrase is something he's never heard or rather directed at him. It makes something tingle inside, something that shouldn't exist. He draws up a hand and places it on his chest. He feels strange, but there's a part of him that is enamored with it to the point of he doesn't want to let it go.

Which is exactly why he hurries to catch up to him. He finds Riku standing in the entrance way to the arena, hidden under the shadows of the arch. Not even the short goat-man off the side takes notice of them. Of course he's far too busy yelling at the blond dashing about on the very-slightly upraised square. The Keyblade grasped in his hands draws Zexion's attention immediately, so much that he doesn't realize how close he is to Riku until the latter sighs.

Zexion raises a brow, "What's wrong?"

"That's enough for today. Let's leave."

"We just got here. There's no sense in returning and wasting our-"

Riku only glances over his shoulder and Zexion quiets down, almost into a pout. He stares at the ribbon around Riku's eyes. He hates that it's there and would give anything to see those piercing blue-green orbs again. Instead he takes several steps backward, allowing Riku to move past him. Zexion can only straighten his lips into a thin line and dutifully follow until they're outside. It's then that Riku holds out his hand and opens a portal. He doesn't say a word as they step inside and not even when they step back out.

Of course Zexion immediately realizes why.

The sound of seagulls and the smell of the ocean reach him before he can even blink to accept the new surroundings. It's a place he only knows little of but the memories surrounding it pierce him like a knife. The setting sun over the water darkens everything with a red hue, Including Riku who stands before him. The latter is as still as a statue as the water laps up to the toes of his boots before gently pulling away.

Neither can say a word. The pain in their chests is far to great to even voice, even if they are different it's still too much the same. They both hurt someone here. And it drives Zexion up the wall and across the ceiling. He doesn't want to be here, in the place that reminds him of what he did – how he treated Riku, how he let his research consume him.

How he was tricked.

Zexion grits his teeth while his fingers curl up into fists at his sides. No amount of serenity this place brings can get the tension out of his shoulders. He simply wants to leave. "We shouldn't be here, DiZ ordered us to return immediately."

Riku doesn't budge or say a word. He merely stands there with the wind blowing his long hair behind him. Zexion watches intently as the strands cross and tangle with the ends of the ribbon. It reminds him of how twisted up inside he's gotten, unable to decipher his own feelings – feelings he shouldn't be having to top it off.

"We shouldn't keep DiZ waiting."

Another half-baked truth leaves the schemer's lips and returns fruitless. The situation astounds him. He can't even be sure if Riku is ignoring him on purpose or not. All he does know is being here makes him feel guilty, guilty for pushing Riku to the brink of destruction. That if he hadn't, he might have made it to Sora in time to help him more. Perhaps even stop a majority of what took place. Instead he did as he was told once again, the ever faithful scientist fooled by his superior.

Zexion reaches out, unable to take it a second longer. His fingers extend and his gloved fingertips graze the sleeve of Riku's cloak. He flinches once before finally grasping at Riku's wrist, loosely wrapping his finger around it. But that's all it takes to make Zexion's world spin out of control and land upside down.

He can barely manage to shout before his body slams down against the sandy beach, followed soon by someone kneeling over him. Riku's hands dig into the grain on either side of his head while his own lie motionless at his sides. Zexion has to blink several times to remove the spots from his vision and once he does he realizes that Riku must have snapped – that maybe he's done for now that the young man has had enough of him. At least, that's what he thinks until he looks up at Riku's face.

Despite the blindfold, Zexion can see the pained expression on Riku countenance. It makes the pain in his own chest all the worse. But he can't be sympathetic, he's afraid to ask what's wrong from fear of being cast aside. Instead he can only knit his brows together in anger, "What was that for?"

"Be quiet..." comes the gentle whisper.

"How in the world can I have someone's back if they're going to tackle me if I try!"

"...shut up..."

The gentle murmur goes unheeded.

"We shouldn't have even come here. This wouldn't have happened if you would have just listened to me."

"Shut up!"

The yell makes Zexion clamp his lips shut as Riku slowly bows his head, as if that single phrase took all of his power. The usually strong man begins to visibly crumble under the weight on his shoulders. Elbows plummet down onto the sand as he digs his fingers into it, trying to grasp onto something solid. His body leans forward until his forehead rests on Zexion's chest. Riku's shoulders shudder with every breath, as if he just can't catch back up with his emotions.

To be honest, it frightens Zexion. The young man so normally strong, proud, and sure of himself reducing to something so weak before his eyes is maddening. Part of him aches to destroy the source of whatever is causing Riku to hurt while the other part says it's his fault. If only he hadn't helped with those first experiments. If he hadn't convinced his foster father to move forward with them. If he hadn't betrayed that same man a moment later.

Zexion draws his hands up and slowly places them on Riku; one on his head and the other on his back. He can only hold him for this brief moment where no amount of words can fix anything – where they're simply pointless. The only thing that can heal the wound so apparent is for Zexion to tighten his hold on the man in his arms to the point where he believes he'll never let go.

Because he's part of the cause. He did this – helped in some ways. And he wants to make it right. He wants this stoic young man to smile without fear of a battle around the corner. Even if that means dirtying his hands once again.

-!- **Protect Me** -!-

Time has passed rather swiftly since that day on the island. Neither has said a word about it. Although Zexion feels as though things have slowly gotten easier between them, as if Riku regards him in a different light. Of course, the same can be said of Zexion's feelings. The mere word feeling is enough to make the young man twinge with _something_. The emotions that take hold of him are unheard of, something he rarely remembers even when he was a Somebody.

It's something that makes him feel... bittersweet. He's happy in a sense to be around Riku, to be able to help him. But he's torn at the memories of his life that rise to the surface in the process. Regardless of that, Zexion has slowly grown closer to DiZ. He's even helped program the computer to bring Roxas into a state where the memories can be extracted and allow him to merge back with Sora.

To top it off, on Riku and his last mission he was able to discover that Roxas is slipping from the Organization. That soon he'll be able to be plucked without any trouble whatsoever. And with all his jobs done for the moment, Zexion finds himself standing out in the courtyard to the mansion – staring up at the setting sun. Red dies the tips of the trees and the sky lights up in a variation of pinks and purples. The beauty of it is one thing he misses about his home world and one thing he'll never regret about not returning to the World That Never Was.

The soft sound of the glass door sliding shut draws Zexion to glance over his shoulder. Riku steps forward only a little before he parts his lips. "I'm leaving to secure Roxas."

Zexion waits a moment. He's not sure how to say it or even how to process what's surging through him. He clenches his hands into fists at his sides. To be honest, he's more worried than he's ever been since Riku saving him. Zexion knows first hand that Roxas has more potential than anyone gives him credit for. And he doesn't want to lose Riku to that potential. He doesn't want to be left here alone.

Riku turns on his heel, "You should get inside before Naminé comes down to draw. You know this is the only time she's allowed to be out of her room."

He can't take it a moment more and spins around, throwing one arm out to the side. "Let me go with you. I can help-"

But Riku doesn't miss a beat and cuts him off. "And what if the Organization is following him? You'll be found. I can't protect you if that happens. Stay here."

"Tsk..." is all Zexion can respond with as he glares at the ground. He can't even think of watching Riku's back as he walks away. Instead he turns back around. He bites at the corner of his lip, finding it harder and harder to control the emotions he shouldn't be having to suffer with. His mind tells him he shouldn't be hurt or confused, that he doesn't have a right. That he's just a tool for Riku to maneuver and all he's doing is paying off a debt.

But it doesn't stop his heart from leaping into his throat and making all words useless.

The door opens and he can hear Riku step from the grass to the hard floor of the mansion. "I'll be back soon." Zexion waits for it to shut, for this to be over. Riku bows his head slightly, fingers grasping hard at the door's frame. "Wait for me." And he closes it, walking away to summon a dark portal.

Those three words make Zexion want to crumble to the ground and it's all he can do to not scream. His hand comes up, grasping at the cloak on his chest. He can only scoff at how he's acting – how he's afraid right now. Being afraid is nothing new to Zexion, in fact it's something he knows better than anyone. And it's the reason why he furrows his brow and curtly turns. He raises his arm and summons a dark corridor, straight for where he knows Riku will be going to wait for Roxas. After all... he did promise to protect Riku and he won't be breaking it any time soon.

-!- **Protect Me** -!-

Zexion huffs out of frustration as he steps out of a portal, angry at himself for not realizing that the Dark City would be where they'd be. Not Twilight Town or Destiny Islands. He could smack himself for wasting such precious time. Zexion hurries through the winding streets to reach the one place he's sure of – the tower, the heart of the desolate city.

He rounds the corner just in time to see Roxas dash through a Dark Firaga and slam his Keyblade against a Dark Shield – shattering it and sending Riku flying. He watches the way Riku cradles his hurt arm, trying not damage it further. It's as Roxas launches for Riku once more that Zexion rushes forward, summoning his Lexicon to his command.

The pages fly to a specific spot as he throws out one hand, summoning up a small bout of magic. A small fireball surges toward Roxas, "Fire!"

The blond turns toward the source of the voice and jumps back, bringing up his Keyblades to try and block it. The pages stop and he smirks, letting himself appear defenseless as Roxas surges toward him. Both blades draw up and prepare to come down on him, but he doesn't blink.

"Zexion!"

Riku's yell doesn't deter him at all, he knows what he's doing. The book vanishes from his grasp and instead is replaced by copies of Roxas' own weapons. He brings them up just in time to not only parry the attack but to push Roxas away and slash at him. Roxas, not liking the surprise, puts as much distance between them as he possibly can. But Zexion doesn't let that be the end of it.

He holds up the one blade and from the end comes forth a powerful Blizzard spell. The large chunk of ice splinters off twice and homes in on Roxas. The blond does just as expected. He slashes forward, nullifying the magic, and lunges for Zexion. His first blade meets Zexion's and the second does the same. From the side, Riku slowly steadies himself, watching with baited breath as it all falls apart.

Roxas draws both Keyblades back and only brings one down. The other cuts from the side and slams against Zexion's defenses. His visible eye twitches, knowing he can't hold onto this magic much longer without recasting it. He slowly begins to give under the pressure until finally Roxas draws the blades back and then forward in an uppercut. The pseudo Keyblades go flying and vanish the instant they leave Zexion's hands. Zexion is sent backwards as well.

Managing to stay standing, Zexion is only able to dodge at the last minute as Roxas slashes at him. The end of the key catches him on the cheek, grazing just enough to leave a small cut into his cheek. Zexion drops to the ground in a weak roll, unable to bring himself back up as he lands wrong on his ankle. The pain surges up through his leg and straight to his brain, demanding him not move.

Just before Roxas can deal another blow, he falls to his knees. The Keyblades disappear in a sparkle of light the second they hit the ground. As Roxas collapses, Riku rights his stance from behind the boy. He's surprised Roxas went down so easily from that, but he's also glad. Riku intends to move toward Zexion but the sound of a portal forces him to turn away and instead to face DiZ.

The man strides forward and glances from Roxas to Zexion, the latter clutching at his hurt ankle. DiZ reaches down and draws Roxas up into his arms. The portal springs to life behind him as his visible eye narrows. "We must leave Riku. Leave _him_. He's no use to use anymore."

Pain streaks across Zexion's face at the words and he wants nothing more than to protest. However, Riku beats him to it. "No. He's an ally and I won't leave him for dead. Nobody or not."

DiZ shakes his head as he turns, walking away into the portal. "So be it."

The second the mysterious man is gone, Riku kneels down next to Zexion – glaring at him. "I told you not to come."

The anger in his voice doesn't dare ruin Zexion's mood. He's happy he could be here. Happy he could make up for his previous actions in some way. A gentle sigh leaves his lips as he turns from the blindfolded Riku. "I said I'd protect you and that's what I intend to do. I don't go back on my promises."

Riku sighs next, unable to deny the logic presented to him. He holds out his hand, giving a small smile. "Let's go, you need to get healed and I don't think either of us have the magic left."

Zexion readily takes Riku's hand. The latter pulls Zexion to his feet and slips one of Zexion's arms over his shoulders, allowing all of the weight to be put on him instead. Zexion can only do just that. He hadn't realized how rusty he had gotten until he used that spell, leaving him rather weak. And Riku easily notices. Riku proceeds to open a corridor of darkness and helps Zexion through it, clutching at him as if the he'll vanish.

-!- **Protect Me** -!-

Flopping down onto the bed, Zexion huffs. Exhausted and having done all he can, he finally has a chance to rest. It's been a while since Roxas has been extracted and planted into the data field. And despite that, things haven't stopped happening. He rarely sees Riku and when he does, the latter always stays tight-lipped about his work. The only info he can drag out is that he's keeping extra close tabs on the Organization. That is while DiZ keeps him busy – cleaning the hidden computer room, making sure the mechanics are up to snuff, and that everything is running smoothly.

They'll be hunting Roxas down and sooner or later they'll be here. It's only a matter of time before one of those underlings mistakenly comes across this barren mansion. Because of this, Zexion can sometimes catch peaks of Riku making rounds of the mansion. And after his rounds Riku will wander into Zexion's room, where he thinks the Nobody is sleeping, and collapses on the bed next to him. Zexion honestly can't figure out why, but o matter what Riku is always gone before dawn the next morning.

He draws a hand up his face and into his fringe, pushing it away. "I just can' figure him out." Zexion rolls over onto his side, curling up against the tussled sheets. He happened to sneak a peak at the data from the computer and it's only a matter of moments before Roxas becomes fully absorbed back into Sora. Any second he'll hear Riku returning and rushing to his dear friend's side – discarding him.

Zexion pinches his eyes shut. The thought of being tossed to the side is sickening, but even more so that he let it worm itself into his mind. He burrows his head against the pillow, "I'm a fool."

Suddenly he sits upright as the building itself seemingly shakes. The sound of crashing is all he can hear and it makes him beyond worried. With Riku out, he's the only possible force standing between the Organization and Sora. Moving quickly, he summons his Lexicon while running straight for the front door.

Or rather, what used to be the front door.

The large, ornate doors are knocked in and singed around the edges. The culprit proudly stands atop them with his chakrams in his grasp. The lean man glares at Zexion, "How are you alive?"

Zexion disregards the question, "Leave now Axel." He strides forward, putting distance between him and the steps leading to Naminé. He's hoping if Axel does get past him, he'll think they're hiding Sora upstairs when in fact it's the opposite.

Axel scoffs as a smirk curves his lips. Flames begin to lick at the spikes on his chakrams. "You're right. It doesn't even matter." He holds one arm back, prepared to swing the deadly weapon at Zexion. "I have no problem going through you. And this time you'll stay down."

Hardening himself, Zexion swallows hard and prepares one spell he knows Axel hates. He holds the book to his chest and throws his hand out, "Freeze!"

A large chunk of ice homes in on Axel and splinters off, the various pieces sailing towards him. Unlike usual, it doesn't bother the fire Nobody one bit. He consumes his weapons in fire and slashes through the spell with ease. Axel rushes forward through the remains of the magic and slashes at Zexion. The latter ducks and dodges to the side, barely missing the spikes. At the last moment Axel brings up his leg and Zexion can only move his book down to block.

The force from Axel's kick sends Zexion backward. He crashes against the steps and his weapon hangs loosely from his grasp. The shallow cuts to his clothing are nothing compared to the pain in his body. He simply doesn't remember Axel being this strong. Zexion tries to push himself off the steps and after a failed attempt, he wobbles up onto his feet.

The glare Axel sends him could melt ice in a second. "Why do you fight me!?"

And Zexion glares back, tightening his hold on the book. "Because I made a promise."

The statement shocks Axel, triggering something in him to the point where he takes a step back. But it only does so for a moment. In defense to the words, Axel sends a powerful Fira spell straight for Zexion. The tactician can only bring forth a Blizzara to match it at the last second, timing it far too close.

The shock wave from the colliding spells shoves him backward and he almost falls once again. Instead, strong arms wrap around him and right him. Zexion glances up to see Riku, a small smile on his face. "Sorry I'm late." Once Zexion can stand, Riku slips his hands away to summon his blade – Soul Eater. He doesn't so much as look at Zexion as he strides forward. "Stay back."

Axel chuckles and shakes his head. "This is your promise? To him?"

"Get out."

Taken back by Riku's sharp demand, Axel hurries to ready an attack in case the younger man springs at him. "I'm not leaving until I get Roxas back."

"Roxas is gone. He's with Sora."

"And I told you I'm not leaving without him."

Riku falls into a battle stance, raising his sword high and extending his left arm. "I won't let you hurt Sora or Zexion. If you refuse to leave, I'll make you." Glancing over his shoulder at Zexion, "Tell DiZ we might have more visitors."

"You're not going anywhere!"

A chakram tries to sail past Riku and into the stairs behind Zexion, but Riku is already moving. He spins shortly and slashes the circular weapon back toward Axel – who catches it without batting an eye. The chakrams spin in his hands, gathering fire around them, as Axel lifts them up. Zexion, knowing just how the redhead fights, opens his book. The pages turn endlessly, never settling, and begin to summon a small green glow.

Riku lets the darkness surge through his being as Axel's chakrams suddenly come flying at him. The Dark Shield springs to life, glittering to reveal its existence only when the flames hit it. Axel calls his weapons back and lunges forward. Riku meets him halfway, parrying every attack that's thrown at him. The close combat keeps them bouncing around the area, never settling in one spot. However, Riku does well to keep the fight away from Zexion.

In fact, Zexion remains motionless as he concentrates on gathering the energy he needs so suddenly. He waits for the opportune moment and it comes not but a second later. Riku is sent past him, crashing to the ground as Axel strides over to finish him. But to do so, he has to walk past Zexion and it only takes the once glance to do him in.

The green glow becomes a beam straight up to the ceiling as it's reflected in Axel's eyes. The redhead stills completely as Zexion closes his eyes, weaving a powerful illusion around him. Riku can only watch as he props himself up on his elbows. He knows Zexion's power, in fact he knows it all too well. But what is before him is something that was never shown. This powerful magic that permeates the room – the darkness that comes from it – makes him want to stare in awe at the same time as run for the exit.

The pages of the book speed up until finally they reach the end and it shuts – the light disappearing completely. Once the green glow is gone, Axel seems to be free from the illusion. Although he's not physically battered with wounds and scrapes, he looks like he should be. The exhaustion on his face is enough to send a chill down Riku's spine; knowing he got off easy when he had to battle Zexion. That if it hadn't been for Naminé he would have been squashed under the painful facade that was given to him.

Axel slowly shakes his head and his chakrams vanish. A portal opens behind him and after a second, he steps backward into it. As it shuts, Zexion is already on the move. His Lexicon disappears in a swirl of purple shine while he rushes toward Riku. Dropping to his knees, Zexion holds out his hands and casts a powerful Curaga spell. The green and yellow light that falls over Riku is far warmer than what he had just witnessed and it baffles him in many ways: That one person can hold such dark power and yet such warm strength at the same time.

Riku shakes his head, "You never do what I say."

"It's not normally how I do things. However, it's not difficult to realize when a comrade is wounded and needs assistance."

"Do you ever think of yourself?"

"Isn't that all you ever do?"

Silence settles between them as Zexion draws away, sitting back on his legs. The statements hurt each other but they're dead on in so many ways. But at the same time, it's harmless banter. They've been together long enough to come to terms with that much. And it actually brings a smile to Riku's face. Zexion scoffs at the expression and goes to stand, "Maybe if you didn't wear that ridiculous blindfold you could fight better. I'll go relay the happenings to DiZ so he can prepare for a counterattack."

Just as Zexion is almost to his feet, Riku grabs at the end of his sleeve. He forces the schemer back to his knees, hitting hard on the ground and making Zexion wince. "What was that for?"

Any further complaints die on his tongue as he realizes just how close Riku is to him all of a sudden. Their faces are practically touching and it makes red tinge his cheeks, something he's glad his hair partly hides. Something deep inside of both craves for them to move, to do something – anything. And Riku can't deny it a second longer. He reaches up and grabs at the back of Zexion's head, forcing their lips to collide.

In that second it's as if something heals between them. The pain, the anger, the fear – it all disintegrates into nothing. Zexion realizes just how much he needs Riku, how much he needs that strength and compassion to fold around him like a blanket. And Riku is ready to do so. He wants nothing more than to nurture the needy light he sees a the center of the darkness, wanting to protect it more than anything else.

Zexion can't stop his hands from clutching at Riku's coat even as they part. Something clicks inside of his mind and he gets an idea, wanting nothing more to hurry and test it – much like any scientist would. He draws his hands to the back of Riku's head and unties the knot. As he moves his hands back to Riku's chest he watches the cloth fall down Riku's face and land on the coat. He can feel the darkness beginning to gather stronger, as if sensing a weakness in its host.

To which Zexion brings two fingers up and presses between Riku's eyes. The second he's done and moves his hand away, he's met with a questioning gaze. But it doesn't matter, he has those beautiful blue-green orbs staring back at him for the first time in a year and it makes his heart leap. Riku glares at him, "What was that for?"

Smirking, Zexion sits back away from Riku. "Your fear is all in your head. The power to control the darkness has been in you the whole time. You remind me of someone I knew." He sighs wistfully. "But you're far stronger. I believe that you can control the darkness in you to a greater extent and not lose yourself." Zexion grabs a hold of the ribbon and dangles it before Riku, "Of course you can always go back to using this if you don't believe me."

The heartwarming laughter that reaches his ears is enough to tell him what he needs. Riku shakes his head in disbelief, amazed that he'd be told that from anyone other than Mickey or Sora. He gazes over at Zexion, at this person that's slowly developing into something much more than a Nobody could ever hope to be. Riku idles for only a moment before planting a hand on the ground next to Zexion.

He reaches for the man, who readily caves under the hand that pulls him forward. Riku twines his gloved fingers into the short strands as their lips meet once again. And the next ones that follow are even softer and gentler than the first.


End file.
